Freindship, Love, Kidnap!
by digifreak880
Summary: Tai and his friends get trapped in school twice by the same guy. Will they survive find out!


Tai and his friends where taking an exam when they heard a BANG! Teens started to scream and run Tai ran for his sister. They heard a BANG again when Tai sister Kari. Each time they heard the noise they thought it was one of there friends. They found Tai's girlfriend next (_Sora)_. Then Kari's boyfriend (T.K.). They found them and then went for the rest of there friends.

While they where looking for them they encountered the shooter, he fired the gun aiming for Sora. Then Tai pushed her out of the way. It hit him in the shoulder they kept walking! When they found Izzy he told Tai to go to the paramedics he said "No!" They then went for Kenny and Benny. They found them in the girls locker-room. They went for Davis they found him hiding in the boy's bathroom. They ran to find Yolei they found her hiding under a desk crying she lost her brother. To a gun shot to the head. Everyone started to cry very hard. They left to find Deark. They found him behind a book shelf. Next Matt and Mimi to find. Tai started to bleed harder. He said he was fine so they kept going. They found Matt near the exit but not Mimi. They heard another BANG! Short after they found Mimi. They found Ken's sister dead in the middle of the hall. Joe was next to find. Tai started to get worse he limbed the way to find Joe. They found him needing a change of underwear.  
In the cafeteria under a lunch table sucking his thumb. Next were Beyo and Agumon. They found them in separate lockers hiding.

Finally for the exit then Tai collapsed. Sora and Kari picked him up. When they where out they took Tai to the paramedics. They took him to the hospital. They followed them to the hospital. When they got there Kari called there moms and dads. They all came down to the hospital. Tai woke to worried faces and hugs. Then a crying Kari. They all where safe for now.

Part 2

They went back to school there where a lot less kids in school. They went to class and sat down now

Sora was in Tai's class because, her old teacher quit so she's there now. Tai and Sora kept whispering to each other. Then Bill told them to SHUT UP! Bill got in trouble they didn't. They started to take a science exam. Then they heard the fire alarm. They went outside stood there then it was clear to go inside. Then they had an announcement,

All children must stay in a group in the halls! If something happens like a few days ago stay in that group! Have a nice Monday. Every one went to the next class.

Then the lunch bell rang Tai went with

Sora, Ken, and Davis. During lunch the lights went out Mimi screamed.

Then a man came in with a flashlight. He got a microphone and said, if you talk or move I swear I will shoot you! He pointed at Tai and said what your name you look familiar? Tai said you shot me in the shoulder. "Oh, you I thought you looked familiar. Well Tai you can help me who's your girlfriend?" Sora. Alright you two walk around make sure no one talks or moves okay. I'll do it if you tell me your name, Tai said. Fine it is Ricky now do it. They walked until kids had to go to the bathroom. Then Rick assigned Matt and Mimi to watch the halls. Parents where notified that the kids couldn't leave. They where there for two days before someone got shot. Then Tai got snotty and made smart comments. He had a warning he stopped after that. Tai, Sora, Matt, and Mimi would go into the bathroom and talk. Then they would go out and get back to work. Then one day Ricky found them talking. He attempted to shoot Sora but, Tai jumped in front of the shot. He hit him in the side. Tai went right unconscious. Ricky woke Tai and told him to get back to work. Sora stayed with him just in case. Kari got very upset T.K. comforted her.

Tai was in so much pain he could barely breathe as well. Tai couldn't walk anymore so Yolei and Ken took over. Ricky started to grow a liking of Tai. Then Ricky came over to Tai. Sora moved away a little. "You hurt him you die," Sora yelled loudly. Ricky kneeled down next to Tai and then asked, is there a person in here studying to be a doctor or is there a nurse in here? A few kids raised there hands he picked Joe. Joe came over and fixed Tai the best he could. Ricky watched Tai over the time they spent. He noticed Tai changed from the first time they met. Tai was way more mature then before. Ricky also noticed Tai was closer to his friends.

One day Ricky let the students talk and move. Tai went up to Ricky they sat down. Then they started to talk. Tai was first to ask questions. Then Ricky asked a couple. Then when it was time to sleep they new a lot about each other. They went to sleep on the floor. Ricky woke up Tai. Ricky said to follow him so he did. They went to the roof. Tai started to well up with tears. He missed his parents movies everything. Then someone opened the door to the roof. Ricky turned with the gun up. Then he said who are you why are you out of bed? I couldn't fall asleep after Tai left, Sora said back. Ricky and Tai both knew who it was now. Sora ran to Tai and hugged him crying. Ricky started to realize that Tai and Sora weren't friends. He realized they loved each other. Then Ricky said I need to go down stairs stay here. Sora looked up at the stars and said there beautiful. Yeah but not as beautiful as you. Tai said and then he bent down and kissed Sora. Ricky was still watching. Then Tai took his jacket off. He put it on the ground. Then Sora lay down next to Tai. They quickly fell asleep. In the morning Ricky woke them up. Tai and Sora were embarrassed when they saw Ricky. They went down stairs. Then Ricky woke everyone up. They all went back to work then one day Ricky started to cry.

Sora ran up to him and asked him what was wrong? He said I shot Tai by accident. Where is he Sora asked? Joe is fixing him up but, I don't know if he's going to make it. Sora walked right into the bathroom where they were. Joe told her to get out he's naked; she said "I don't care!" While Joe worked Sora helped and held Tai's hand. When they were done Joe asked Ricky if he could go to Tai's house for clothes. He said yes and Joe got the clothes. Tai finally woke up with Sora laying on him. He moved and he woke her up. She looked up and hugged him gently. I thought I lost you

Sora whispered. Tai started to cry. Sora then curled up next to Tai and they slept. When Joe walked in Tai woke up. So your awake Joe said. Sora woke slowly. She scared Tai and Joe. Ricky went to see Tai. Ricky said he was terribly sorry. Tai said it was fine. Tai healed slowly. Parents were getting worried. Then someone set the school on fire. Tai and his friends were safe even Ricky they all were happy. Ricky let them go home to there parents and he went to prison. For 6 months. Ricky got out of prison and he and Tai are Friends. A few years later Tai and Sora married the best man was Ricky. Tai and Sora had 4 kids and loved them and each other very much.

THE END!

Before Tai and Sora got married, Some one tried to kill Tai and all of his friends. Ricky stepped up and said not today buddy hit the rode now! When Tai, Matt, Mimi, Izzy, Sora, Ken, Deark, Joe, and Yolei where 16 Izzy and Tai got into some trouble. A guy at there school had a gang that threatened Tai and Izzy. He would make them do very bad things. Then Tai told Ricky and then Ricky came to the school and let the kid have it. The kid said the school year before this was crappy. Tai just said where you shot 3 TIMES! I don't think so so then drop it loser!


End file.
